REMAKE NOVEL-Then I hate You So
by kaihun dsty
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari bencana tsunami di Jepang, Kim Jongin mengira ia sudah memiliki segalanya. Oh sehun, model cantik yang wajahnya menghiasi papan iklan Korea itu berhasil menyembunyikan isi hatinya selama tujuh tahun. Kekacauan di Jepang membuat perasaan mereka yang sempat menghilang muncul kembali. Dan takdirpun menuntunya menyelesaikan perasaan anehnya itu. KAIHUN GS [REMAKE]
1. Chapter 1

SATU

TEPCO, _Tokyo Electric Power Company_ adalah sebuah perusahaan pembangkit listri di Jepang Timur. Sebulan yang lalu mereka telah merilis sebuah sistem informasi teknologi raksasa yang keberhasilannya akan membawa keberhasilan besar bagi TEPCO.

Dan bnar saja, dalam jangka waktu sebulan, sudah banyak sekali media masa yang menuliskan keberhasilan TEPCO. Pemilik perusahaanpun menyambut berita bahagia ini dengan sebuah pesta kecil untuk memberikan penghargaan bagi 20 anggota proyek.

Pesta itu berlangsung di kantor cabang Fukushima, dua jam perjalan dari Tokyo menggunakan kereta. Kim Jongin, manajer yang membawahi proyek itu ada di dalam ruangan pesta berdekorasi mewah yang mampu menampung ratusan orang

 _Cih!_ Jongin tibba-tiba mendesis. Ia baru saja mendengar nama beberapa pimpinanya disebutkan dalam kata sambutan diiringi ucapan terimakasih.

Hatinya makin sebal saat melihat para pimpinanya itu mengangguk dan tersenyum seakan mereka layak diberikan ucapan terimakasih.

 _Ini kesuksesan ku!_ Pikir Jongin. Mereka seenaknya saja memasukan kaki mereka kedalam kesuksesan itu. Dialah yang memimpin 20 orang dan hampir setiap malam lembur di kantor sampai nyaris pagi. Kadang malah dia tidak pulang dan tidur di sofa ruang kantornya demi mengerjakan proyek itu.

Jongin memegang gelas berisi anggur di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang kue keju. Di sebelahnya berdiri Park Chanyeol-teman baiknya- yang berwajah tampan. Kalo tidak ada orang ini Jongin sendiri tidak yakin apakah bisa memimpin proyek itu.

Setaun yang lalu, seniornya yang memegang proyek TEPCO mendadak mengundurkan diri. Kantor langsung kalang kabut karena proyek TEPCO ini bernilai jutaan yen. Jongin bersama Chanyeol ditunjuk sebagai manajer dan wakil manajer untuk menggantikan senior itu.

"Kita bisa mati." Keluh Chanyeol waktu itu.

Jongin tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol, "Tenanglah, kita berdua bisa memimpin proyek ini."

Tapi kenyataannya tidak semudah itu, senior mereka tidak melimpahkan informasi apapun tentang proyek pada mereka. Tim kacau balau karena pergantian pemimpin yang mendadak.

Disaat seperti itu justru Chanyeol yang terlihat tenang. "Kau kerjakan apa yang harus kau kerjakan Jongin." Ucapnya tegas. "Aku yang akan menyatukan tim ini lagi."

Jongin dan Chanyeol bekerja lembur nyaris setiap hari hanya untuk menyatukan informasi yang dulu dimiliki seniornya. Jongin jenius mengurus bidang teknis sementara Chanyeol yang pintar mengambil hati orang mengurus bidang sosial dan mendekatkan lagi para pekerja proyek. Setelah satu bulan bekerja keras menyatukan tim, proyek itu kembali berjalan dan mengejar keterlambatan mereka.

"Piadatonya lama sekali." Keluh Chanyeol dengan menyesap wine. "Aku lebih suka mendengarmu berpdato!"

Jongin mencibir mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol. Toh nanti dia juga akan diminta untuk berpidato. "Jagoan selalu belakangan." Ujarnya sambil menatap panggung, mendengar pidato seorang eksekutif TEPCO.

Jongin berusia 26 tahun dan memiliki badan yang proposional yang pantas mengenakan pakaian apa saja, apa lagi jika terbalut jas pesta seperti sekarang ini. Yang tidak mengenal Jongin pasti mengeri Jongin seorang model. Ayahnya adalah orang Korea dan ibunya berdarah Jepang. Tidak seperti orang jepang dan korea kebanyakan kulitnya berwarna tan, bibirnya sexy.

"Mereka sedang membicarakanmu!" seru Chanyeol, menuding segrombolan wanita yang duduk di sebrang mereka.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari panggung. Grombolan gadis yang lebih muda dari mereka nampaknya terkejut karena menyadari Jongin menatap mereka. Bahkan salah seorang dari mereka terpekik pelan, kemudian mereka semua terkikik. Iseng, Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada grombolan gadis tersebut. Gadis yang tadi tepekik pelan, sekarang seperti nyaris pingsan.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Jongin yang sedang meringis puas. Jongin sendiri tidak habis pikir kenapa gadis-gadis tersebut memekik pelan seperti anak kucing yang diinjak ekornya.

"Kau ini..." ujar Chanyeol. "Kalo kau menghilangkan sifat playboy dan aroganmu, kau akan menjadi pria sempurna."

Jongin mengangkat kedua alisnya, memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. "Jadi, kau mau bilang aku belum sempurna?"

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, kau tau sendiri kau terlihat sangat mengerikan jika sedang melotot seperti itu. Mau _yakitori_?" katanya sambil menyodorkan setusuk yakitori pada Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng."Perutku mulas." Ujarnya. "Kapan sih pidatonya selesai? Aku ingin ke toilet."

"Makanya makan yakitori"

Jongin menyodorkan gelas winenya nyaris menyentuh hidung Chanyeol. "Aku sedang meminum wine! Sejak kapan yakitori cocok untuk menemani minum wine? Keju atau roti itu baru cocok dengan wine."

"Yang penting enak." Chanyeol mencibirkan bibirnya. "Lagipula, kenapa tidak ke toilet sekarang?"

"Dan ambil resiko dimarahi?" jongin berdecak. "Kau tau sendiri pimpinan kita keras semua. Banyak aturan. Tadi aku sudah diwanti-wanti agar tidak keluar ruangan sebelum acara selesai."

Perut Jongin menggelegar ringan. Chanyeol nyaris tertawa karena ia mendengar suara mulas perut Jongin.

"Aku harap tidak sampai terlambat." Chanyeol meringis sambil menunjuk perut Jongin. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Kim Jongin yang kebobolan."

Jongin memandang Chanyeol dengan galak. Chanyeol meringis sekali lagi dan kembali meminum bir yang ada di tangan kirinya.

Pidato dari eksekutifpun selesai, tanpa mempedulikan acara yang belum selesai Jongin langsung melesat ke toilet untuk menuntaskan hasratnya. Chanyeol hanya memandangnya sambil menahan rasa ingin tertawa.

.

.

.

Sekembalinya Jongin dari toilet, Chanyeol sudah menunggunya di pintu keluar ball room yang dijadikan tempat party. Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol, kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Akhirnya, setelah suara denting lembut, pintu lift membuka. Chanyeol memencet tombol yang menuju lantai dasar.

Grak! Grak!

"Suara apa itu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara kawatir. Dia melebarkan kakinya, sedikit mengambil kuda-kuda.

Lift yang mereka naiki mulai bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Gempa." Komentar Jongin dengan suara pelan. "Sebentar lagi juga reda."

Grak! Grak! GRAK!

Getaran itu semakin membesar dan menjadi goncangan.

"Reda apanya?" gerutu Chanyeol, kali ini menempelkan tangannya pada dinding lift. "Rasanya malah tambah besar."

Dan akhirnya...

GRAK!

Dengan gerakan menghentak, lift yang mereka naiki berhenti. Lampu darurat menyala remang-remang di atas kontak lift itu, seolah lift itu sebuah diskotik kecil murahan.

"Ya Tuhan!" Chanyeol mulai panik.

Goncangan gempa masih saja belum reda. Lift bergoyang lagi. Meskipun Jongin berusaha untuk terlihat tenang, tapi sebenarnya dia bergidik ngeri. Dia tidak tau sekarang mereka berada di lantai berapa. Kalau mereka terlalu tinggi dan lift ini jatuh... Jongin tidak yakin mereka bisa keluar dari lift ini hidup-hidup.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini." Ujar Jongin cepat.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

GROK

Lift terhentak kebawah, seolah seutas tali baja yang menahan lift terputus. Denyut jantung Jongin seakan berhenti. Dia tidak pernah suka dengan roller coaster. Dan lift ini lebih mengerikan dari roller coaster..

GROK

Lift itu terhentak sekali lagi.

DUK!

"Aduh!" karena hentakan tadi, Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangan dan dahinya membentur tembok lift. Terhuyung-huyung, Chanyeol menarik dasi Jongin, berusaha untuk menahan tubuhnya, tapi tidak bisa. Dia terus melorot sambil terus menarik dasi Jongin.

"Chanyeol hyung! Aku tercekik1" jongin memprotes mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Hyung!" teriaknya tapi tidakada gunanya.

Chanyeol pingsan

 _Sialan,_ pikir Jongin. _Sial!_

Gempa masih belum reda. Jongin membiarkan Chanyeol tergeletak di lantai. Dia menekan tombol darurat yang berada di dekat pintu lift.

Jongin mulai gelisah, karena tidak ada orang yang menjawab panggilan darurat. "HALOOO!" Jongin berteriak kearah _microphone_ yang terletak di atas tombol darurat itu. "ÁDA ORANG? TOLONG!"

"Hyung!" Jongin mencoba membangunkan temanya lagi. "Sudah kuduga yakitori tidak baik bagimu." Tambahnya lagi sambil menepuk pipi Chanyeol.

Baru pertama kali ini Jongin mengalami gempa sebesar ini. Selama ia tinggal di Jepang belum pernah ada listrik padam karena gempa.

Gempa dimana? Apa sumber gempanya sedekat itu? Bagaimana kalo ada gempa susulan?

Jongin bergidik ngeri membayangkan adanya gempa susulan. Apa lift ini mampu menahan bobot mereka berdua? Sudah berulang kali ia mencoba memencet tombol darurat, tapi tidak ada orang yang menjawab. Apa mereka akan mati di dalam lift?

Padahal hidup Jongin baru saja akan dimulai. Belum pernah ada orang yang menjadi menejer semuda dirinya. Dengan keeberhasilanya di TEPCO, pasti banyak orang yang rela bekerja di bawah pimpinanya.

Aku masih belum mau mati di sini, ujar Jongin pada dirinya sendiri. Aku masih belum melakukan sesuatu yang besar. Dan lagi...

Jongin berhenti berpikir saat sekelebat bayangan masuk ke dalam otaknya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Sebuah kenangan lama.

Grak...grak! Grak!

Gempa susulan!

Jongin berdiri dan menekan tombol darurat itu dengan panik. 'HOOOI! ADA ORANG TIDAK?! KAMI TERJEBAK DI DALAM!"

GRAK! GRAK!

Gempa susulan lumayan besar. Lift bergoyang-goyang dengan kencang kali ini.

Krieetttt! Krieettttt! GRAK!

Sebuah hentakan keras menghantam lift sekali lagi, membuat tubuh Jongin terhuyung dan BRUK! Dia tersandung tubuh Chanyeol dan kepalanya menghantam dinding lift.

Jongin mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Tanpa sadar dahinya berkerut saat sebuah nama keluar dari salah satu lipatan otaknya. Kenangan yang sudah lama terpendam seolah bangkit kembali dari kuburnya.

Oh Sefun.

Ah, perasaanya terhadap gadis itu masih mengganjal. Gadis yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupanya tujuh tahun belum meminta maaf, belum meminta penjelasan...

Lalu semuanya gelap.


	2. Chapter 2

BAB 2

Oh Sehun ingin sekali mempecepat langkahnya, tapi ia tahu jika ia melakukanya, karirnya sebagai model selama 5 tahun akan kandas saat itu juga. Ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika itu sampai terjadi. Tidak saat cita-cita terbesarnya belum tercapai.

Dengan mendongakan wajah, Sehun mempertahankan langkahnya dengan gerakan seperti semula. Di ujung panggung, gadis berumur 24 tahun ini berpose memperagakan busana yang ia pakai sebelum akhirnya memutar badanya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, tahu efek apa yang ia tinggalkan di atas panggung. Jepretan kamera terus mengikutinya sampai ia masuk ke belakang panggung, diikuti seorang pemuda anggota panitia _fashion show_ itu, menjaga Sehun dari belakang. Tanpa diketahui penonton Sehun menghembuskan nafas panjang sekali. Diusapnya keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran di dahinya. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun gadis ini belum siap menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Gwenchana?" Sehun langsung disambut oleh Kris yang mengusap dahi Sehun dengan selembar tisu, seakan tahu perasaan gadis itu.

Sehun mengangguk pelan dan berusaha tersenyum tapi gagal. Wajah Sehun masih terlihat tegang. Tiba tiba ia terhuyung.

Pemuda anggota panitia yang membuntuti Sehun tadi refleks mengulurkan tanganya, menopang pundak Sehun. Sehun berjengit, seolah terkena aliran listrik.

"Lepaskan aku!" pekik gadis itu marah dengan sisa tenaganya, merasa jijik karena pundaknya dipegang oleh seorang laki-laki, berpikir bahwa panitia muda tersebut ingin mengambil kesempatan.

"Oh, astaga..." Kris langsung melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang Sehun. "Serahkan dia padaku." Ujar kris pada pemuda itu. Kris mengajak gadis itu ke balik tumpukan boks aksesoris yang digunakan untuk _Seoul Fashion Week._

Kris meninggalkan sehun sebentar untuk mengambil segelas air. "Lebih baik?" tanyanya setelah Sehun meminum segelas air yang tadi ia bawakan.

Sehun mengangguk. "Terimakasih oppa."

Kris menghela nafas. "Kau ini, diakan hanya ingin membantumu."

Sehun merengut, sedikit bermanja. "Oppa jangan mulai menceramahiku lagi. Oppa tahu lima tahun ini aku sudah berusaha mendorong diriku sendiri agar bekerja secara profesional. Lagipula, oppa tahu apa motif orang itu sebenarnyakan? Bisa saja dia mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

Sekali lagi Kris mendesah. "Kau harus mulai percaya pada orang lain, tahu?"

"Di sini rupanya." Tiba-tiba gadis yang sehun ketahui bertugas sebagai timekeeper datang mendorong rak pakaian dan menghampiri mereka. "Kris-ssi, sudah saatnya Sehun-ssi kembali ke panggung."

Kris menoleh, menatap tajam dan itu dia lakukannya kurang dari satu detik. "Bukanya sudah jelas kami menyingkir kesini supaya tidak ada yang mengganggu? Tidakah kau lihat wajah pucat Sehun?" Ucap Kris tanpa berkedip.

"Tapi..., maksud saya...," gadis itu menncicit ketakutan. "Sehun-ssi harus ke panggung untuk menutup acara, dia model utama hasri ini jadi ia harus menemani..."

Kris melotot marah, "Fashion show-nya sudah selesai kan? Kau ingin ditangkap karena memaksa orang sakit bekerja?"

"Tapi.." gadis itu masih berusaha memprotes.

"Aku masih bisa.." Sehun berusaha berdiri, berusaha untuk memenuhi tanggung jawabnya.

Kris langsung mendorongnya lagi ke kursi. "Kau duduk saja."

Ada sesuatu dalam diri Kris yang membuat Sehun setuju tanpa melakukan protes. "Dan kau!" kali ini Kris menunjuk gadis yang membawa walkie talkie itu. "Keluar dari sini."

Sehun tidak bisa mencegah sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ia tersenyum geli saat melihat panitia itu berjalan cepat menjauhi mereka.

"Kau menyeramkan oppa." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum yang masih tersungging di wajahnya. "Tidak takut dikeluarkan dari agency?"

"Justru inilah tugas yang diberikan oleh agency, sebagai manajermu aku bertugas untuk mendahulukan kesehatanmu." Jawab kris. "Terutama jika kau terus-terusan memakai waktu tidurmu untuk melakukan hal lain."

Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Rasanya malah seperti punya pacar dari pada seorang manajer."

Kris menaikan alisnya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun. "Memangnya boleh?"

"Apa?" tanya Sehun. Mata bulat gadis ini tidak mampu beralih dari mata Kris. "A-apa maksud oppa." Ia menjilat bibirnya terlihat gugup."Menjadi pacarmu memangnya boleh?" tanya Kris sekali lagi. Kali ini, tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Kris langsung menarik wajahnya dan tertawa keras. "Hebat sekali! Lain kali aku akan meminta sajangnim untuk menerima tawaran bermain film. Akting mu benar-benar hebat." Sehun menggerutu. Kris menepuk kepala Sehun yang juga ikut tertawa.

Ah, kini suasana hati Sehun menjadi lebih baik.

Kris gay, ujar sehun di dalam hatinya, mengingatkan dirrinya sekali lagi. Karena itu, ia bisa sedekat ini dengan Kris. Gadis itu tidak bisa melupakan kejadian yang membuat mereka jadi sedekat ini."

.

.

.

Lima tahun yang lalu

Sehun yang bergabung dengan agency saat usianya sudah 19 tahun. Ditahun pertamanya dia di agency tersebut, Sehun menghabiskan harinya dengan pelajaran teoritis kepribadian dan pengembangan diri yang sangat membosankan serta sedikit latihan catwalk dan pemotretan.

Waktu itu, setiap model baru akan rela melakukan apa saja untuk debut. Kesempatan itu datang ditahun kedua Sehun.

Hari itu adalah hari terpenting bagi Sehun. Tiga orang fotografer senior dari tiga fashion brand kecil di Seoul sedang mencari model iklan baru untuk brand mereka masing-masing. Agency memberikan kesempatan pada beberapa model untuk di tes. Kalau lolos merka akan debut. Kesempatan hanya untuk tiga orang, padahal model baru di agency itu ada 20 orang. Sehun bertekad untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Tapi pemotretan tidak berjalan lancar.

Salah satu dari tiga fotografer setengah baya tersebut selalu bisa membuat Sehun merasa diremehkan. Fotografer tersebut tidak pernah bisa puas.

"Kenapa senyummu sangat lebar, tutup mulutmu."

"Kenapa seperti ini? Angkat tangan mu lebih tinggi. Kau ini manusia atau batu! Gerakanmu terlalu kaku bodoh!"

Masih banyak rentetan ejekan dan cemoohan yang tidak bisa Sehun ingat semua. Tapi, gadis itu masih ingat bagaimana rasanya dicemooh. Rasa putus asa menggerogotinya. Dia hampir menyerah saat melihat hasil fotonya di layar komputer. Kaku, wajahnya seperti tersiksa, pengambilan sudutnya juga tidak bagus.

Saat istirahat, fotografer itu mendekati Sehun yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan pemotretan.

"Yak! Gadis kaku." Ujar fotografer tersebut. Sehun tidak berani memandang fotografer tersebut. Ia menyibukan diri dengan memandang sepatunya.

"Yak! Kau mnedengarkanku tidak?" desisi pria itu sekali lagi. Kemudian ia terkekeh. "Kau sebenarnya cantik, aku bisa membuat fotomu lebih bagus. Kau tahu, aku bisa mengubah sudut pemotretan menjadi lebih bagus, hanya saja tidak gratis."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap fotografer itu. Pria itu mengelus jenggotnya yang sudah mulai memutih. Sehun merasa ditelanjangi saat fotografer itu memandang Sehun dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki. Kemudian pria itu terkekeh mesum. Sehun bisa menebak apa harga untuk sebuah foto bagus yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pria mesum itu dan Sehun tidak suka.

"Kau harus tidur denganku." Seolah kata-katanya lucu, pria itu terkekeh sekali lagi. "Aku bisa membuat fotomu luar biasa. Kalau kau tak mau tidur denganku, jangan harap bisa debut dengan hasil fotomu yang sekarang. Kau sudah melihatnyakan? Fotomu itu sampah. Kecantikan tanpa fotografer handal sama dengan sampah."

Sehun tercekat mendengar kata-kata fotografer sudah berusaha keras beberapa tahun di agnecy. Dia sudah membuang banyak waktu dan banyak kringat hanya untuk menunggu hari itu, hari dimana ia bisa memulai debut. Sehun tidak bisa membuangnya begitu saja. Sehun sempat bimbang, ia sudah banyak mendengar isu tentang fotografer dan model. Tapi ia tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi padanya seperti ini. Apakah dia harus tidur dengan pria mesum ini?

"Bagaimana?" pria itu mendesak dengan suara lirih, tidak ingin didengar oleh orang lain.

Apakah ini satu-satunya jalan? Sehun ingin segera debut. Debut. Dia ingin menjadi model yang sebenarnya, bukan menjadi pengangguran yang menghadiri kelas pemotretan dan latihan catwalk seharian penuh. Tapi apa debut ini layak bagi Sehun untuk membuang harga dirinya?

Hati sehun serasa dihimpit oleh batu karang besar. Pandangan pria itu membuatnya jijik. Tapi dia ingin debut. Pikiran Sehun terus berputar-putar.

Tidur. Debut. Tidur. Debut.

Kepalanya seras ingin meledak. Tanpa memperdulikan fotografer tersebut, Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan kabur. Tidak mengatakan iya, juga tidak mengatakan tidak. Jantungnya berdetak karena emosi yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Membayangkan usahanya selama ini kandas sudah cukup membuat Sehun meneteskan air mata putus asa.

Sehun membuka pintu darurat yang terbuat dari besi dengan susah payah, jatuh terduduk dianak tangga darurat di balik pintu. Sehun memeluk lututnya dan terisak tidak berdaya. Pikiranya dipenuhi oleh kata-kata fotografer mesum tadi.

Tidur. Debut.

Sesaat kemudian, ia terjaga dari lamunanya saat ia merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kris, manajernya yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pemuda tersebut sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Kau tidak ingin debut?"

Debut. Tidur.

Refleks Sehun langsung berdiri dan menjauh. Dia nyaris membentur tembok karena tidak berhati-hati.

"Apa maumu?" desis Sehun sambilmenghapus air matanya.

"Hei, aku hanya bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini? Semua orang sudah menunggumu. Ayo keluar." Ajaknya.

Kris mengulurkan tangannya dan hendak menggendong Sehun. Sehun terpaku memandang lengan tersebut, hanya memandang tangan tersebut saja sudah membuat Sehun merasa jijik. Sehun merinding seketika saat tangan itu menyentuh tanganya.

Tidur.

"Sawaruna." (jangan sentuh). Sehun berteriak kencang dan histeris.

Kris terbelalak kaget dan melepaskan gandenganya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Semua laki-laki sama saja!" sehun memekik muak. "Kau! Juga fotografer itu! Semua sama saja! Kalian hanya ingin memanfaatkanku! Laki-laki busuk!"

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin tidur denganku jugakan?" tanyanya blak-blakan.

Kris terkesiap. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia memasang tampang geli. "Aku? Ya Tuhan. Jadi kau belum tahu? Aku gay! Tidur denganmu? Ya Tuhan... lelucon macam apa ini?"

Untuk beberapa saat Sehun tidak dapat mencerna kata-kata Kris. Tetapi, setelah beberapa saat dia berhasil memahami apa yang dia dengar, Sehun terduduk, lega karena Kris tidak berniat tidur dengannya. Namun, rasa lega tersebut berhasil membuat Sehun kembali mengingat masalahnya.

Tidur. Debut.

"Ayo keluar dari sini. Semua orang sudah menunggumu."

Sehun menggeleng. Jadi Kris tidak ingin tidur denganya, tapi ia sudah kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya. Salah satu cara agar dirinya bisa debut adalah tidur dengan fotografer tadi dan memohon agar fotografer tersebut mengambil fotonya dengan sudut yang lebih bagus. Sehun menjelaskan semua itu dengan terisak, Sehun menganggap seluruh dunia yang berusaha dia bangun sudah runtuh.

Kris terkekeh saat Sehun sudah selesai bercerita dan mulai tenang.

"Gadis polos." Gumam Kris ditengah-tengah tawa kecilnya. "Dengar aku, oke! Kau gadis yang cantik. Kau gadis yang luar biasa cantik. Meskipun fotografer memegang peran besar, tapi wajah cantik juga penting. Pikirkan hal menyenangkan, tersenyum dan ikuti kata hatimu. Kecantikan dan ketulusan senyummu pasti bisa mengalahkan sudut yang kurang bagus, dan aku yakin hasil fotomu nanti akan luar biasa."

Kris mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan mengusap sisa airv mata di wajah Sehun. "Kau merusak make up mu tahu. Sekarang kita keluar dari sini, oke?"

Sehun tidak menjawab meresapi kata-kata Kris tadi.

"Oke?" Kris mengulangi pertanyaanya lagi.

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum penuh ambisi.

"Aku bisa."

Kris tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sehun. "Baguslah."

.

.

.

Sehun mendesah panjang, mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya waktu itu, tapi menurut dani, matanya bengkak, merah dan riasanya hancur lebur. Pemuda itu selalu tertawa mengingat kejadian itu.

Setelah hasil pemotretan itu keluar, memang sudut fotonya tidak bagus, tapi Sehun berhasil memaksimalkan wajah cantiknya. Dia mendapatkan pekerjaan disalah satu brand. Dan dia berhasil menyukseskan debutnya. Semua itu karena Kris.

Sejak saat itu, sedikit demi sedikit Sehun mulai mempercayai Kris. Sehun selalu datang pada Kris jika ada masalah di agency, mulai dari kelupaan eyeliner hingga air mata yang mendadak jatuh tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kris yang dasarnya baik, tidak bisa meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Kris. Tanpa sadar Sehun memandang Kris lama sekali.

Sehun menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Oh, aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Mau kemana kau?" Kris bertanya saat Sehun bangkit berdiri.

"Menemui Lay-ssi untuk meminta maaf." Sehun mulai berjalan ke pusat keramaian, ingin menemui desainer itu. Ia baru saja mendengar tepuk tangan yang bergemuruh, tandanya Seoul Fashion Week sudah berakhir.

"Nanti saja." Kris menarik tangan Sehun. "Lay-ssi masih sibuk. Para wartawan masih mewawancarainya. Temani oppa saja ya?"

Sehun berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Benar juga, pasti masih sibuk, batinya. "Oppa." Tiba-tiba wajah Sehun menjadi serius. "Ada kabar apa lagi?"

Kris mengambil iPadnya dan setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia memberikanya pada Sehun. "Seram sekali ya?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, matanya sibuk melihat video berita yang dibawakan oleh reporter.

"Gempa berskala 8,9 skala Richter mengakibatkan Jepang dilanda tsunami pada pukul 14.46 waktu setempat pada dua hari yang lalu. Tsunami menerjang hingga jarak 5 Km dari garis pantai. Salah satunya wilayah Fukusima. Badan Meteorologi Jepang..."

"Yang penting keluargamu baik-baik sajakan?" Kris bersuara lagi, berusaha membuat suasana hati Sehun menjadi lebih baik. Benar, kedua orang tuanya yang tinggal di Jepang baik-baik saja. Kerabat dekatnya juga.

Itu memang kabar gembira. Sehun mengangguk lemah mengiyakan pertanyaan Kris. 'Tapi kau salah oppa, ada satu orang lagi yang penting dalam hidupku. Dan aku harus mengetahui keadaanya.'

.

.

.

"Maaf telepon yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif," Lagi-lagi Sehun mendengar suara mesin penerima. Sehun masih memegang erat ponselnya di samping telinga bahkan setelah hanya bunyi dengungan saja yang tersisa diitelinganya.

Dengan nafas berat, Sehun menaruh ponselnya di meja. Di atas meja tahunan itupula tergeletak buku tahunan SMA miliknya. Buku tahunan yang tidak memuat dirinya, karena ia tidak menyelesaikan pendidikannya di sekolah yang banyak memberikan kenangan padanya.

Sehun membalik halam buku itu menuju satu halaman yang sudah sangat dia hafal. Matanya langsung tertuju pada satu nama.

Nama : Kim Jongin

Ttl : 14 Januari 1990

Alamat : Tokyo-to shinagawa-ku Nishi Ooi 1296-1

No telp : 090-4756-8894

Motto : I am the best!

"Kau..." Sehun mengelus wajah blasteran Jepang-Korea itu. Matanya yang coklat seakan menatap balik Sehun. "...harus hidup. Aku... masih membutuhkanmu."

Sehun membuat secangkir teh sambil melamun lalu mendesah. Dia tahu, Kris sudah mengancamnya untuk langsung tidur malam ini, tapi ia tidak bisa. Sehun tersenyum, tahu benar Kris akan mengecek keadaanya besok.

Tapi sekarang bukanlah saatnya tidur masih ada banyak hal yang harus ia urus.

Sehun menelusuri lagi buku tahunan yang dikirimkan padanya bertahun-tahun lalu. Dia mencatat beberapa nama dan nomor telepon teman dekat Jongin yang ia kenal.

"Sial." Sehun mendesis dan membuang ponselnya saat ia hanya disambut suara dengungan, pertanda panggilan Sehun tidak kunjung diangkat. Sejak berita gempa itu terdengar, Sehun sudah berusaha mencari kabar apapun tentang Jongin tapi sampai detik ini masih belum membuahkan hasil apapun. Semua panggilan Sehun tidak pernah diangkat.

Apa itu artinya ia harus pergi sendiri mengecek ke Jepang?

Memikirkan kembali ke Negara kelahiranya membuat Sehun menggigil. Dia tidak akan pernah mau menginjakan kaki ke Jepang lagi. Ibunya yang berualang kali memintanya kembalipun tidak pernah berhasil membujuknya.

'Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?' Sehun bertanya dalam hati. Ia sudah mencoba semua nomor Jongin yang ia tahu. Nomor ponsel dan nomor rumah. Tidak ada yang menjawab teleponya.

Apakan rumah Jongin ikut tersapu oleh tsunami? Ah tidak, rumah Jongin ada di Tokyo, keadaanya tak separah yang ada di Fukushima yang terkena goncangan secara langsung.

Dimana kantor Jongin?

Sehun tidak pernah mencari tahu tentang ini. Apa pekerjaan Jongin? Sehun sudah berhenti mencari informasi apapun tentang pemuda itu sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sejak dia benar-benar memfokuskan diri pada karirnya. Dan sekarang ia menyesali keputusannya itu. Bagaimana kalo kantor Jongin berada di daerah yang terkena tsunami?

Bayangan tentang Jongin yang tersapu tsunami membuat Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia meneguk tehnya yang sudah dingin.

Dimana lagi dia harus mencari informasi?

'Astaga' Sehun teringat sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia menaruh cangkir tehnya, yang sayangnya malah terjatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping. Sehun tidak mengiraukan pecahan tersebut dengan hati-hati ia melangkahinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sehun menyalakan laptop yang sudah berbulan-bulan menganggur di kamarnya. Sebuah harapan merekah dihati Sehun. Ada satu tempat yang belum ia gunakan untuk mencari informasi.

Internet

Dengan dada berdebar, Sehun mengetik nama pria tersebut. Dalam sedetik, ratusan link bermunculan dalam layar leptopnya. Ada banyak nama Jongin yang di sebut di dalam artikel, tapi bukan itu yang ia cari.

Sehun sempat putus asa saat ia mengingat detil terkecil tentang pria itu. IT. Jongin si jenius itu selalu mengatakan ingin mengambil IT. Dengan tangan gemetar, Sehun menyentuk keyboardnya lagi. Dan kali ini ia menemukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Foto Jongin terpampang dalam sebuah website perusahaan. Sehun berdecak kesal. Tidak ada kontak informasinya.

Mau tidak mau Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk mengamati wajah Jongin. Waktu sepertinya tidak menggores wajah Jongin. Pria itu seakan tidak bertambah tua. Bahkan pas foto perusahaan yang dibuat asal-asalan masih bisa menunjukan wajah tampan Jongin.

"Wajah ini asetku. Kau tahukan banyak sekali yang menawariku sebagai model?" sehun ingat ucapan jongin padanya. "Tapi tidak. Model itu suatu perkumpulan orang tanpa otak. Aku ini jenius, kau tahukan? Sama sepertimu. Makanya kita ini cocok sekali."

Sehun tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian itu. Entah apa yang Jongin katakan kalo sekarang ia menjadi model. Mungkin Jongin akan mengatakan kalo mereka sudah tidak cocok lagi, Sehun menebak-nebak.

Sehun mengetikan hal lain pada keyboard leptopnya. Dan kali ini matanya membulat. Ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Twitter Jongin.

Sehun tidak pernah menduga kalo Jongin suka menggunakan social media seperti ini. Ah tapi jika dipikir lagi, jongin justru senang sekali dengan kecanggihan teknologi. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Pria itu sangat suka menjadi sorotan public.

Jonginkim

Follower 8894

Following 124

About : system Engineer/piano/Yokohama/Follow me and Iwont make you regret it.

Seperti yang Sehun duga, Jongin selalu terkenal. Dengan wajah tampanya, tentu saja mudah membuat banyak gadis mem-follownya tanpa pikir panjang. Sehun melihat twitt Jongin yang terakhir. Lima hari yang lalu.

Apakah Jongin meninggal?

Tidak! Sehun segera menepis pemikiran itu. Jongin tidak boleh mati.

Dengan gugup Sehun mulai membuat akun twitter baru. Sehun tidak pernah tertarik dengan akun sosial media seperti ini. Kris sudah berkali-kali membujuknya untuk membuat akun, bahkan menawarkan diri menjadi admin. "Ini untuk pekembangan karirmu" itu alasan yang dikemukakan Kris.

Akun yang dibuat Sehun: nuheshoo

Sehun mulai mengetik...

Jonginkim Aku Sefun. Mungkin kau lupa...

Sehun menatap tulisanya dan langsung menghapusnya lagi.

Jonginkim Konichiwa, Jongin. Apa kabar? Lama tak jumpa. Aku mendengar berita bahwa Jepang terkena gempa. Kau baik-baik saja?

Sehun mengirimkan tweet yang dia tulis.

Dan sekarang saatnya menunggu.


	3. Chapter 3

BAB 3

Jongin mengerjapkan mata, berusaha untuk membiasakan diri dengan lampu neon suram yang menyorot di atas ruangan. 'Di mana aku?' tanyanya dalam hati. Kasurnya tidak nyaman, seperti terbuat dari busa yang sangat tipis dan dibalut dengan seprai putih. Jongin mengerutkan kening. Berusaha untuk bangun. Kepalanya agak sakit.

Jongin memandang ini terkesan murahan, dengan kelambu biru yang sangat pucat, nyaris putih. Suasana di luar terlihat gelap. 'Pukul berapa ini?' Jongin mencari jam dan menemukannya di dinding sebelah kanannya. Sudah jam 21.03 JST. Dia pasti sudah pingsan berjam-jam. 'Tunggu dulu..sekarang hari apa?'

"Kau sudah sadar?" terdengar suara seorang bibi setengah baya. Jongin melirik siapa barusan yang berbicara, dia berdiri di samping ranjang Jongin. Pakain bibi itu memberi tahu apa yang Jongin ingin tahu. Seorang perawat. Berarti dia sekarang ada di rumah sakit.

"Tanggal berapa ini?" tanya Jongin pada perawat itu.

"11 Maret." Jawab perawat itu sambil tersenyum.

'Masih hari yang sama. Jongin menghemmbuskan nafas lega karena dia hanya pingsan beberapa jam saja.

Jongin duduk di atas kasur berbingkai keranjang besi dan seprai putih. Perawat kemudian memeriksa tensi Jongin sementara Jongin melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur di kasur sebelahnya.

"Kau beruntung tidak ada masalah yang serius, kau akan baik-baik saja." Ujar perawat itu.

"Bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya Jongin sambil mengedikatan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hanya kelelahan, tunggu saja seharai lagi. Tadi dia sudah bangun, jadi ia akan baik-baik saja. Jangan kawatir." Kata perawat itu sambil tersenyum. Kemudian perawat itu merapikan alat-alatnya dan pergi dengan langkah cepat.

Jongin memaksakan diri untuk turun dari atas kasur dan berdiri. Kepalanya sedikit sakit. Dengan terhuyung, Jongin berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit kecil itu. Perawat dan dokter masih terlihat sangat sibuk. Kamar-kamar penuh dengan pasien.

'Ruang tunggu.' Kata Jongin dalam hati. 'Aku perlu ke ruang tunggu dan melihat berita.' Dia perlu tahu apa yang terjadi tadi siang. Baru kali ini Jongin merasakan gempa yang sebesar ini. Bahkan sampai jatuh pingsan di dalam lift. Ruang tunggu rumah sakit juga dipenuhi oleh pasien. Kalau tidak menangis, kebanyakan berwajah kosong, seperti tanpa jiwa.

Jongin mengerutkan kening, heran. Rumah sakit memang tempat yang'agak' suram, tetapi tidak sesuram ini. 'Apa yang terjadi?' tanya Jongin lagi dalam hati. 'Bukankah gempa di Jepang adalah hal yang biasa? Kenapa semua orang di ruangan ini seperti sedang menghadiri pemakaman?'

Sebuah tv kecil terpasang di sudut ruangan, menayangkan berita. Jongin tidak bisa mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan oleh pembawa berita karena suara tv terlalu kecil. Tetapi apa yang ia lihat memberikan informasi apa yang ia perlukan. Jongin berdiri di sudut ruangan sambil menyilangkan lenganya di depan dada. Dia menutup mulut rapat-rapat melihat berita itu dengan seksama.

Gempa 8,9 skala Richter menyerang Jepang bagian timur siang tadi. Jongin bisa melihat gedung-gedung tinggi bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti mau ambruk. Jongin meringis ngeri. Tiang-tiang listrik bergoyang keras, bahkan kabel ada yang terputus beberapa, mengakibatkan percikan api. Jongin bisa melihat orang-orang yang berteriak dalam kesunyian. Jalanan juga retak. Beberapa retakan seperti membelah bumi menjadi dua. Kekuatan alam ternyata lebih dasyat dari apa yang Jongin bayangkan.

Pemandangan yang muncul dalam layar yang kemudian membuat Jongin terbelalak kaget. Jepang bukan hanya diserang gempa, tapi juga tsunami. Tsunami yang besar dan terjadi di daerah yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit.

Tsunami datang melanda 30 menit setelah gempa. Tidak ada yang mengira akan terjadi tsunami, terlebih anak-anak muda. Mereka juga mengira gempa yang terjadi adalah gempa yang akan reda setelah bertahan beberapa menit, seperti yang biasanya terjadi. Sayangnya, saat mereka sadar, semuanya sudah terlambat beberapa ada yang terjebak di dalam mobil. Beberapa ada yang ditelan begitu saja oleh ombak. Beberapa ada yang memanjat tiang lisrtik.

Jongin melihat berita itu dengan hati miris. Siaran tersebut kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah pemandangan yang seperati neraka. Api berkobar dengan area yang luas. Tanker minyak terbakar habis. Lutut Jongin bergetar saat ia membayangkan berapa jumlah orang yang terbakar hidup-hidup dalam fasilitas persediaan minyak tersebut. Pemuda itu ngeri dengan pemikiranya sendiri. Dia nyaris jatuh karena lututnya tidak bisa menahan berat badannya sendiri.

Selain tanker itu, reaktor nuklir milik TEPCO juga hancur. Sistem pendinginya rusak. Pemerintah kalanag kabut. Kalo tidak segera ditangani seluruh daerah yang berada di sektor nuklir tersebut tidak bisa di huni lagi, penuh dengan radiasi nuklis yang bisa menyebabkan kanker.

'Reaktor nuklir itu ada di dekat sini.' Pikir Jongin bergidik. 'TEPCO sialan.' gerutunya. Kali ini dia benar-benar tidak dapat menahan berat tubuhnya. Dia jatuh berjongkok di sudut ruangan. 'Bagaimana kalo reaktor nuklir itu meledak? Bagaimana kalo dia memang sudah terkena radiasi?'

Ini bukan film tentang akhir zaman. Ini nyata. Gempa, tsunami, kebakaran kemudian radiasi nuklir. Dia hanya dapat menatap layar televisi dengan tatapan mata kosong. Jadi inikah yang terjadi tadi siang? Orang-orang kehilangan rumah dan...

Nafas Jongin tercekat.

Orang-orang meninggal. Meninggal dengan cara yang sangat kejam. Hanyut, terbakar, terkena radiasi...

Berapa orang?

Berapa orang yang kehilangan nyawanya?

Seribu? Dua ribu?

Atau mungkin separuh penduduk Jepang Timur sudah lenyap? Sekalipun mereka bisa bertahan, siapa yang bisa menjamin keselamatan mereka dari radiasi nuklir? Dari rumah sakit ini, hanya televisi saja yang bisa menghubungkan Jongin dengan dunia luar. Rumah sakit ini jauh dari laut jadi keadaannya masih lumayan kalau dibandingkan dengan keadaan diluar sana.

'Aku sungguh beruntung.' Pikir Jongin mencoba menguatkan hatinya. Tidak ada luka yang parah, hanya kepalanya saja yang sedikit terantuk dinding lift. Bahkan kekawatiran Jongin akan jatuhnya lift sama sekali tidak terjadi. Dia beruntung. Dia yakin dewi fortuna masih ada di pihaknya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia tidak bisa terjebak di kota ini selamanya. Dia masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan di Tokyo sana. Proyek baru sudah menunggunya.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Melihat tv." Jawab Jongin pendek.

"Seperti adegan di film-film hollywood ya?" ujar Chanyeol sambil memaksakan tawanya. Jongin bisa merasakan ada ketakutan dalam suara itu. Jongin juga ketakutan. Malaikat maut sedang bekerja di Jepang, orang yang dekat dengan mereka, orang yang mungkin mereka kenal.

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya dengan keras. Sekali lagi ia membiarkan ketakutan memasuki hatinya. Jongin membuang perasaan putus asa itu jauh-jauh.

"Ada yang bisa kau hubungi? Kolega-kolega kita?" Tanya Jongin serius.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Masih tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa aku hubungi. Tadi, aku sudah mencoba menelpon pimpinan kantor, tapi ponselnya sama sekali tidak diangkat."

Perasaan Jongin sedikit mulai tenang. Setidaknya dia tidak sendirian di sini. Jongin melihat keadaan ini seperti sebuah proyek baru. Proyek dengan tujuan membawa mereka, membawa Jongin keluar dari sini. Pikiran itu membuat ambisi Jongin bangkit. Ini sebuah proyek jangka pendek yang memerlukan pemikiran matang dan kerjasama.

"Bagaimana dengan pimpinan perusahaan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Mana mungkin aku tahu nomer ponsel beliau?"

"Sudah bisa menghubungi keluargamu?" tanya Jongin pada Chanyeol. "Adikku di Osaka dia punya facebook. Kemarin dia menghubungiku lewat facebook. Aku baru tahu kalau internet masih berjalan lancar." Ucapnya setengah geli. "Kau?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Buat apa? Aku tidak punya keluarga yang tinggal di Jepang lagi. Ayah dan Ibuku sudah pindah ke London tahun lalu."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tetap saja kau harus menghubungi mereka, tolol! Mereka punya tv. Dalam waktu sehari, berita dari Jepang sudah sampai di telinga mereka."

Jongin sedikit terkejut. Chanyeol selalu mengejutkan dengan kemampuanya yang memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Sedikit iri dengan Chanyeol, Jongin berkata. "Aku akan SMS mereka nanti."

"Lalu apa rencanamu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin, menunggu perintah.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari kota ini." Gerutu Jongin. Dia tidak suka di tempat sempit seperti di rumah sakit ini, berbagi tempat dengan orang yang jumlahnya ratusan sedikit membuatnya risih. Lagipula, dia belum mandi. Dia masih memakai jas pestanya, kini kulitnya terasa lengket dan tidak nyaman.

"Transportasi dibatasi Jongin, kita tidak akan bisa kemana-mana."

'Akutidak peduli.'pikir Jongin dalam hati. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah tiket pulang ke Tokyo. Hati Jongin sedikit memanas. Dia harus bisa pulang ke Tokyo.

.

.

.

Malam itu Jongin tidak bisa tidur. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang ke apartementya sendiri dan tidur di kasur yang hangat.

Kemarin, Chanyeol sudah berhasil menghubungi pimpinan perusahaan dan meminta agar mengirim helikopter untuk menjemput mereka kembali ke Tokyo. Jadi, ia hanya harus bersabar sebentar lagi untuk bisa keluar dari Rumah Sakit yang sementara beralih fungsi menjadi tempat penampungan korban gempa.

Jongin teringat bahwa dia harus menghubungi keluarganya di London. Beberapa bulan yang lalu Jongin memaksa mereka untuk menggunakan facebook atau twitter. Akhirnya ayahnya membuat akun twitter. Jongin merogoh kantung celananya dan menarik smartphonenya keluar, dia menulis post berharap ayahnya masih ingat cara menggunakan twitter. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak mengapdet twitternya. Dengan dua kali pencet, smartphone Jongin menampilkan layar _home_ twitter.

 **JongdaeChen : JonginKim Are you okay?**

 **OshioKenji : JonginKim Oi brengsek balas mentionku.**

 **MadammeJulie : JonginKim kau tak apa-apakan?**

 **Nufeshoo : Jonginkim Konichiwa, Jongin. Apa kabar? Lama tak jumpa. Aku mendengar berita bahwa Jepang terkena gempa. Kau baik-baik saja?**

'Nuheshoo? Siapa orang ini?' pikir Jongin, karena ada orang sok akrab yang menyapanya di twitter.

Jongin menekan tombol _profile_ untuk menampilkan _profile_ nuheshoo. _Female_. Seoul. 'Siapa?'

TBC

Hey, perkenalkan saya author baru. Panggil aja Ri yah... /kenalanyatelat. Makasih yang udah respon positive remake ini. Maaf juga masih banyak typo, efek males edit..wkwk

Oh iya cuman mau jawab satu pertanyaan. Sefun itu gak typo ya, sefun itu nama Jepangnya Sehun. Saya juga baru tahu kalo Sefun itu nama Jepangnya Sehun pas nyari di blog. Di novel nama tokoh utama wanitanya di ganti, jadi ya untuk ngikutin novelnya terpaksa saya ganti walaupun agak risih bacanya..wkwk...

Makasih yang udah mau repot repot review, fav, sama follow ff gaje ini, maafgak bisa bales satu-satu.

 **Thanks to : Guest, dini, thedolphinduck, huniekim, kkmjongSehunnie. IzzSuzzie, ilysmkji, riribunnyhun, song soo hwa, jongshixun.**


End file.
